


Selfish Fucker

by stuckinthegrey



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, beard!perrie, girlfriend bashing, past menions of zerrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckinthegrey/pseuds/stuckinthegrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall doesn't want to share his boyfriend, even if the relationship with the other girl is fake. He just really wants to spend every night together with Zayn, without him having to leave; he really just wants to wake up to Zayn's morning breath and maybe kiss until they decide to make breakfast together. That isn't too much to ask for, is it? #4</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfish Fucker

"You know I love you, right?"

Niall doesn't move. He hates himself at the moment, gluing himself to the sofa and refusing to meet those hazel orbs. He hates how childish and needy he's being. He knows that this isn't Zayn's fault, that he isn't supposed to act like this is Zayn's fault, but somehow Niall thinks that Zayn isn't suffering as much as he is.

"I know." Niall says.

Niall shakes his head and turns to stare at the TV instead. He doesn't want to get caught in his eyes, and now that he thinks about it, he realises that those eyes are the only thing that keeps him going. He can't stop thinking about how much he hates his fake girlfriend, how he could kill her on the spot, but when he takes one look at those beautiful brown eyes, somehow, nothing really matters anymore.

Zayn lifts his hand and cups Niall's cheek, tilting his head towards him and fuck it, he thinks. His resolve weakens, and Niall finds himself pouting his lips for a kiss and as fucked up as he is, he doesn't really mind anymore.

Zayn presses his lips to Niall's, resting his hand on the blond's thigh as they hold eachother, none of them wanting this moment to end. They are both hurting, and they are the only one's who understand eachother, so they try as hard as they can to seek comfort from one another.

Zayn pecks him on the head and grabs his keys, heading to the door.

"I'll be back later." He says, and slams the door rather loudly after he exits. He's off to a date with his girlfriend, and all he wants to do is strangle either her, himself, or the whole world.

Niall knows that Zayn is hurting just as much as he is, but sometimes he finds himself thinking that Zayn isn't the one left alone in the apartment at night, he isn't the one that seeks comfort and warmth from blankets when there is no one to share them with.

Niall is.

But then again, Zayn is the one who's forced into a relationship he doesn't want. He's always liked that blonde from Little Mix, but after a while his crush kind of died out. Niall was relieved to say the least, but then everything got flipped up side down when she started giving him hints, and then management thought a relationship would be beneficial for both parties; the girl would get more publicity for her band, and Zayn, well, Zayn would be thought of as straight.

He makes it clear, though, that this isn't what he wants, and Perrie also knows that he isn't into her.

Either way, it still isn't fair. Why can't him and Zayn be together without the public frowning upon them? Why can't they just spend nights together, without Zayn having to leave? Why can't he wake up to the tanned boy by his side, and cuddle all day and maybe have a bit of breakfast in bed?

He hates management with a passion, he hates the celebrity lifestyle and he definitely hates Perrie Edwards (he really shouldn't, and it isn't her fault they need publicity, but she is the fakest bitch he knows; with all the bubbly smiles and tons of make up and what not) and yeah, he hates a lot of things.

Niall would honestly do anything to just leave, and sometimes he wishes he hadn't even auditioned for the X Factor. But then he finds himself thinking: if he hadn't auditioned, would he have met Zayn?

No he wouldn't have, that's where he is thankful.

He still doesn't like sharing Zayn though, but he knows that he has to if he wants this to work out. It's been like this for about a year, and Niall knows that it's only about a month until Zayn officially breaks it off with Perrie.

He's survived a year, he can survive a month too.

-

Zayn gets back from the date much too early, and he is also in a better mood than usual. Niall falls asleep on the couch, but he wakes up to the sound of the door closing. Zayn slips his leather jacket off and heads to the kitchen, getting himself something to drink and then comes back to the living room, pausing infront of the couch.

He sits down on the floor facing Niall then, and the blonde can smell Zayn's musky scent from here; his cologne with a touch of smoke, and Niall shouldn't find his scent hot but honestly he finds everything about Zayn hot.

Niall's eyes are still closed, and he tries pretending to be asleep, but then Zayn's fingers are ghosting above his neck, just below his ear, and Zayn knows perfectly well that's his weak spot, so Niall just gives up, eyes fluttering open.

"I knew you weren't asleep." Zayn grins.

"Whatever," Niall says, turning away to face the back of the couch.

"You aren't gonna ask me how it went?"

"No, I'm not," he says, his voice muffled by the couch, "I always do, all you say is 'it was shit', so why would today be any different?" he says, matter-of-factly.

"That's where you're wrong."

Niall then scrambles to sit up, facing Zayn but still wondering what on earth he means. This obviously is good news (or maybe bad, since good news for Zayn meant bad news for the rest of the world), but Niall doesn't know if he wants to know what happened or not.

"Do enlighten me."

"Ask me first," he says, a cheeky glint in his eye.

"How did it go?" He mocks, rolling his eyes and pulling Zayn closer so he is sitting in between his legs, directly opposite his crotch.

Zayn looks up, and Niall can't stop thinking about how good he looks when he's happy, how the grin literally lights up his whole face, his bright, hazel eyes shining with happiness.

"I broke it off with her." He says, and that is enough for Niall to understand - and probably regret asking.

"You - what?"

"I'm not dating her anymore, I don't care what management says," he explains, and Niall doesn't know whether to slap him or kiss him hard on the lips.

"Are you fucking insane?" Niall shouts. He is shocked by how indifferent Zayn's acting, but then again, when does Zayn ever care about anything?

"Nope. I'm perfectly fine, thanks."

"Zayn, this is no time for games. You've literally, just, Zayn! The contract ends a month til now."

"I know Niall," he whispers, getting up to sit beside him on the couch, "I'm just not gonna live my life like that for another whole month."

"We've done it for a whole year, what makes you think we can't do it for another thirty days?"

"I can't." Zayn says, resting his head on Niall's shoulder. "I didn't go no where with them today, which is why I came back early. Gave them the middle finger and ran back home."

Niall starts laughing at that, but then realises the serious situation they are in, and abruptly stops. "Zayn... you, management! They could fire you on the spot."

"I couldn't care less."

"But-"

"No, Niall, I don't give a fuck. I want to be with you. I don't care about what other people think, or what management does for that matter. Besides, it's only just a month early, don't know how I tolerated that bitch for a whole fucking year." Zayn grumbles the last bit, pressing a kiss to Niall's neck where his fingers had been just a few moments ago. "The least they could do is fire me, but even if they do I wouldn't care. You'd leave with me if they do though, right?"

"Zayn, you can't just blow up your whole-"

"Right?" Zayn presses, and Niall can't help but sigh.

"Yeah."

"Now kiss me."

"Okay."

And they kiss, with no restraints, with no hidden feelings, with happiness, with sincerity, and maybe, just maybe they'll be able to show off their love to the whole wide world soon.

-

"Oh my God!"

Zayn laughs and tucks Niall closer to him, kissing him square on the cheek and the girl doesn't even bother hiding her excitement as she soon starts squealing. They're currently at a meet & greet, and the girl is quite tall, probably fifteen or so, but she looks like an excited child, when offered candy or sweets . She then shakes her head and starts smiling, like really, really wide (Niall almost thinks it's creepy).

"What's your name?" Harry asks, trying his hardest to be professional, but even then the girl still doesn't turn away from Zayn and Niall's intertwined hands, all the while smiling.

"Megan," she says, and Niall tucks his head in the crook of Zayn's neck, trying not to seem embarrassed.

"Are you two, like together?" Megan asks.

"Yeah," Zayn grins. Niall is shifting uncomfortably in his side because if Megan seemed scary then she looks absolutely crazy now, with hearts in her eyes and her hands at her chest.

She approaches them and hugs them both, and finally she comes down from her high, wrapped in between the two boys. "I love you," she says, sincerely, and Niall and Zayn both can't hold back their smiles. They've heard these words from thousands of people before, but somehow, this girl seems the most genuine, most real.

"We love you, too," Niall answers, affectionately patting her head. Out of the corner of his eyes, he notices Louis and Harry getting a little impatient (but still tearing up at the cute sight), and Liam smiling fondly at them.

"Don't we get a little love too?" He shouts.

Megan grins.

"Of course you do!"

-

Zayn isn't fired. One Direction get new management.

Zayn and Niall are together. They announce their relationship to the world, getting good reactions and congratulations from the not only their fans, but other celebrities too.

Zayn always stays at night. Niall wakes up to him snoring softly, their legs intertwined under the sheets.

Niall is happy.

-

here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ziallscoconut).

**Author's Note:**

> i think the bit at the end with the Megan girl was really random and cute, but stupid too. oh whateves!! hate it, like it, just tell me what you think :)
> 
> thanks for reading x


End file.
